1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technique for performing route guidance in an in-vehicle device mounted in an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technology for performing a route guidance, a navigation device is known that provides a navigation function including receiving setting of a destination from a user, searching for a route to the destination using pre-stored map data, and displaying a navigation screen showing the route on a map represented by the map data (for instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-139252).
In addition, as a technology for performing a route guidance, a mobile device is also known that provides a navigation client function that includes receiving a setting of a destination from a user, connecting to a server system via mobile communication, requesting the server system to search for a route to the destination, requesting the data of the map of surrounding area of the current position from the server system, thereby obtaining the route to the destination and the map data, and displaying a route guidance screen showing the route on a map represented by the obtained data (for instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-134209).
Also, in an in-vehicle device mounted in an automobile, another technology is known that displays an image transferred from a mobile device connected to the in-vehicle device, on a display device of the in-vehicle device, and that controls the operation of the mobile device according to an operation received via an input device of the in-vehicle device (for instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-119263).